Kel and Dom
by X5-549
Summary: not sure where to go with this fic so i'm either looking for ideas or i'd like to find a joint writer let me know it your interested please
1. Chapter 1

Kel was sitting up on the rampets when Dom found her.

"Hiding?" Dom asked taking a seat next to her.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I said I would be Buri's Maid of Honour." Kel said with sadness and fear in her voice.

"Well at least you'll have back-up." Dom said with his patented smile.

"What do you mean back-up?"

"Raoul has asked me to be his best man and I can't really defy his orders." Dom was going to continue when a voice rang out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Kel, Dom we know you're up there, come down now." It was Raoul and he seemed annoyed.

"To the lions den it is." Dom muttered as he and Kel rose. They made their way down the stairs to come face to face with Raoul.

"Kel do you know this person?" Raoul asked with humour in his eyes as he gestured towards a girl standing about two feet from his left arm.

"Lalasa," Kel said excitedly as she rushed to hug her former maid.

"I heard you would be needing the services of a dress maker, and knew only the best would do for you and any of your friends. I came to offer my services." Lalasa explained.

"Of course, Dom, my lord Raoul may I introduce Lalasa a dear friend of mine and the best dressmaker in Tortall. Lalasa, this is Dom and my former knight master, my lord Raoul." Kel made appropriate gestures with the introductions.

"Madam Lalasa, I know my future wife will be very grateful of your services. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going." Raoul said with a bow to Lalasa.

"Madam Lalasa, an honour to meet someone held so highly in Lady Kel's regard." Dom said gently touching his lips to Lalasa hand.

"Dom, stop flirting with her." Kel said lightly slapping Dom on the back of his head.

"Sorry milady, excuse me." Dom said straightening. With a wink in Kel's direction he walked off whistling a jaunty tune.

"Sorry about him Lalasa, but he's Neal's cousin. What else can we expect?" Kel explained linking arms with her friend. "Let me take you to meet Buri."

Lalasa just giggled as Kell led her to Buri's room.

"Buri, are you busy?" Kel asked as she poked her head around the door.

"No Kel, I'm just trying to get this hem up right." Buri replied.

"I may be able to help with that." Kel replied opening the door Lalasa followed Kel in.

"Kel as much as I love you, your sewing is worse than Raoul's."

"Not me Buri, Lalasa this is Buri the blushing bride, Buri this is Lalasa she has made some of the queens dresses. She is truly one of the finest seamstresses in the land." Kel explained introducing the fiery K'mir to Lalasa.

"Oh thank god, someone else who can sew." Buri said before throwing her arms around Lalasa.

"It is my honour ma'am." Lalasa replied, "I have come to help with yours and your bridesmaids' dresses. First we'll need to get you into that dress." Lalasa said briskly moving towards the dress.

"Yes ma'am." Buri replied walking over to Lalasa.

"I'll be back soon; I have a few errands to run." Kel said turning and leaving.

She walked to Dom's quarters; she raised her hand to knock just as someone called out to her from down the hall.

"You looking for me Kel?" it was Dom.

"Yeah, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Kel asked suddenly nervous.

"Of course," Dom said as he unlocked the door to his quarters. He ushered Kel inside and closed the door behind. "What's up Kel?"

"You have to promise me you won't laugh at me at Buri and Raoul's wedding."

"Why would I laugh at you?"

"Because I have to wear a dress at their wedding, I need to know that you won't laugh. Promise me you won't laugh," Kel pleaded.

"Of course I won't laugh Kel, I think you'll look beautiful in a dress." Dom said touching Kel's shoulder gently. Kel looked up into Dom's eyes and was suddenly unable to look away. Dom moved forward and brushed a few strands of hair from Kel's face. Dom moved closer to Kel and leaned his head forward, Kel's eyelids slipped closed. Just as their lips were about to meet there came a loud knock on the door followed by Lord Raoul calling "Dom, you in there?"

Kel and Dom sprung apart like startled rabbits. "Quick in there," Dom whispered pushing Kel to the bathroom. She hid terrified of what could've just happened and terrified of how it would look if Raoul were to find them in Dom's rooms alone.

"Here sir," Dom called almost as soon as the door was closed.

"Good," Raoul said opening the door to Dom's rooms.

"Is something wrong sir?" Dom asked pouring two cups of spiced fruit juice.

"No just came here to speak with you about an idea I had, thank you," Raoul said as he accepted one of the cups.

"An idea about what sir?" Dom sat on the edge of the bed opposite the chair where Raoul sat.

"About what third company will do during the winter. I think we should send a squad to New Hope with Kel and Neal, I was wondering if you and your squad would be interested?" Raoul asked.

"It sounds like fun." Dom replied suddenly thinking he would be able to spend the winter with Kel.

"Alright and Dom remember you and I have an appointment with the tailors in my room at three." Raoul said standing up and leaving.

Dom let out a breath of relief then stood and opened the bathroom door.

"Kel," Dom started but Kel pushed past him and headed straight for the door.

"I'm late I have to go." Kel said before opening the door and rushing off.

Kel headed straight for Buri's room. When she entered Lalasa had Buri's wedding dress draped over her knee and was sewing the hem along the pin line. Also Buri, Alanna and Yuki were present all four ladies could tell something was on Kel's mind.

"Kel what's wrong?" Yuki asked immediately rushing to Kel's side to guide her to a chair.

"I'm sorry Buri, I didn't know where else to go." Kel said sitting heavily in the chair.

"What's wrong Kel?" Yuki asked calmly brushing Kel's hair off her face. The three other ladies were at a lose of what to do. Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight, Protector of the Small, looked as if she were about to start crying.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I just had to get out of there before something happened and now he's coming to New Hope for the winter how am I supposed to avoid him and the wedding. I need to ride but Tobe will want to know where I am." Kel was ranting.

"Kel stop," Alanna commanded. "Take a few calming breaths then tell us what happened."

Kel did as she was told she took a few breaths to calm herself.

"I went to Dom's rooms I had to talk to him to make him promise not to laugh at me at the wedding so that I have someone to talk to. Well he said he thought I would look beautiful in a dress and he touched my shoulder. I don't know what happened it was as if we were two magnets, if Lord Raoul hadn't chosen to knock on the door when he did…Dom and I almost kissed I hid in his bathroom until Raoul had gone then I ran. Now Dom is coming to New Hope for the winter." Kel explained in a nervous fashion to the crowd of four women.

"Kel? Is that all?" Buri asked a smile on her face.

"Is that all? How could you," Kel started but was interrupted.

"Kel everyone can see you two have feelings for each other. Why do you think Dom is Raoul's best man?" Buri asked. "This is our way of helping you two get together."

"It's true Kel, you do like him and does seem to pay you an awful lot of extra attention. You must have noticed it." Alanna said.

"He's Neal's cousin, I'm sure he was just looking out for me. I mean Neal and I are almost family as it is, I'm sure Neal asked him to watch out for me while I was a squire." Kel replied.

"Milady, if I may," Lalasa put forward. "You and Sargent Dom would do well to get your butts in gear. You like him, that much is obvious and from the way he winked at you before he left us and the way he was whistling as he walked away. He likes you, and with you being a Lady Knight and all you can take him to bed if you want to, so where's the harm in a little flirting. See how he reacts, then and only then decide what to do." Lalasa never looked up from her stitching and never slowed.

"Wise beyond her years," Alanna said.

"Okay but you all must promise to help me. If I'm going to do this I'm going to be the most un-Kel like as I can." Kel said the determination in her eyes evident.

"Sounds like fun," Yuki smiled.

"This is going to be the most eventful wedding ever." Buri muttered to herself.

By the end of the night Kel was exhausted. As soon as Lalasa had finished working on Buri's wedding dress. She had pulled a parcel out that she had said was a gift of gratitude. It was a dark green silk outer kimono with a dark red silk inner kimono. The silk was the finest Yamani silk that could be bought. The outer kimono was decorated with hand stitched sparrows and on the front was the image of a white dogs broken tail disappearing inside the rest of the kimono. Lalasa had said they were representative of the family of strays Kel kept with her. Buri had jokingly made the comment that Kel was going to outshine herself and Kel became nervous and then they had to keep her in the room. But they had given her lessons on feminine walking and with a little help from Alanna's husband George even taught her to dance and react to comments as a woman would.

The next day passed in a blur and soon it was the day of the wedding, if anyone didn't know it would look as if two ladies were getting married, both Buri and Kel were nervous although only a Yamani would pick up on Kel's nervousness. Yuki stepped into the room to let everyone know it was time. When she looked at Kel she pulled her fan out and covered her face.

"We're all ready to go." Yuki said from behind her fan.

"Stop laughing Yuki," Kel ordered standing up all traces of Yamani nervousness and all other forms disappearing.

The wedding went off with out a glitch. An hour later everyone was in the mess hall, which had been setup in a more elegant fashion for the wedding. Kel sat between Buri who only had eyes for Raoul and Alanna who was talking to Yuki about Yamani tactics and Tortallan tactics. Eventually the food was consumed and Raoul and Buri started their first dance as husband and wife, eventually the rest of the bridal table and Kel was left sitting there watching everyone one else dance.

"Hey Buri go dance with Dom for a bit, I'm going to dance with Kel," Raoul said with a wink.

"Okay," Buri replied knowing it was all part of a plan.

Raoul walked over to the bridal table where Kel still sat.

"Come dance with me Kel," Raoul said holding out his hand for Kel too take.

"Okay," Kel took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. They finished the song out and a slow song came on, Raoul led Kel over to where Buri and Dom where dancing.

"May I have my wife back?" Raoul asked.

"Of course sir," Dom handed over Buri's arm.

"Why don't you take a turn with Kel." It wasn't so much a request but an order Raoul gave to Dom.

"Yes sir," Dom took Kel's arm and they began dancing.

"You look especially pretty tonight Kel," Dom said trying to start a conversation.

"And you look better than usual, hey Dom do you wanna go for a walk with me? I need some fresh air." Kel asked nervous but she was determined to tell him how she felt tonight.

"Okay," Dom replied.

The two of them exited the hall and began to walk towards the herb garden.

"Dom, can I be completely honest with you?" Kel asked as they sat on a small bench, which would serve as a resting spot.

"Of course Kel, what's up?" Dom asked nervously all he wanted to do was lean over and kiss her madly.

"Dom, I know this is gonna sound weird but everyone said I should tell you so this is me trying. I like you in a more than friendly way and I understand if you don't feel the same way…" Dom cut Kel's little speech off by kissing her fiercely. When they finally resurfaced for air Kel just kept staring at Dom.

"You feel the same way?" Kel asked.

"I was so afraid to tell you, afraid you would laugh and say 'good joke Dom'. I don't think I could've handled that." Dom explained.

"How long have you liked me Dom?"

"Since you joined the Own as Raoul squire. So quite a while,"

"Gods Dom you should have told me," Kel said leaning against him to fight off the chill of the night air.

"But Kel the age difference, I couldn't do anything even if I wanted." Dom explained holding Kel close to him.

"Maybe we should go some where inside to keep talking." Kel suggested the cold was biting into their bones through the clothes they wore.

"Where would you like to go Kel?" Dom asked as they stood up.

"Is the fire lit in you room?" Kel asked.

"Yeah," Dom replied.

"Well let's go there then it'll be warm." Kel said.

The two of them made their way to Dom's rooms. When they got there Kel sat down on Dom's bed as Dom closed and locked the door and stoked the fire.

"Dom do you have any clothes I could borrow, as pretty as these are they are fairly uncomfortable." Kel asked.

"Of course," Dom replied grabbing a pair of breeches and a shirt from his clothes press.

"Thanks, um this is going to sound weird but could you help me get these clothes off.

"You're right does sound a bit odd, but okay." Dom replied as he began to untie the back of the outer kimono's belt. Kel slipped out of the top layer and Dom started undoing the belt of the inner kimono and began to slip the kimono off Kel's shoulders.

"Dom, I do want…but I…I've never…"

"Kel do you want this now or later cause I can wait." Dom replied.

"Now," Kel said still nervous but knowing Dom would be gentle with her. Dom slipped the inner kimono off Kel's shoulders and she was left standing in her loincloth, breast band and stockings. Kel turned around and began to lift up Dom's tunic she untied the laces on his shirt and removed it. His chest wasn't unmarked but it wasn't the worst she had seen. Kel's hands gently touched the scars on his chest. The rest of their clothing was removed as they moved back towards the bed.

(I'm sure you all know what happens in this scene but if you don't here's a clue; thank the goddess Kel bought the anti-pregnancy charm in Squire.)


	2. Chapter 2

**KEL/DOM chap2**

The next morning people were hunting thru Steadfast for Kel and Dom, the two of them had disappeared during the wedding and still hadn't resurfaced and it was time for Kel and Neal to leave for New Hope. Neal went to Dom's room and entered with out knocking.

"Dom?! KEL?!" Neal yelled shocked, his best friend and his cousin were lying in bed together looking back at him with equal shock their clothes were strewn about the room and it was obvious by the red shade they had both turned what had happened the night before hand.

"Neal…" just then the bell tolled to signal the hour before noon. "Oh crap!" Kel said sitting up realising just how late they were.

*******

It hadn't taken Kel long to get ready after Neal had woken them. Everyone kept laughing at Kel on the way back and she knew once they got to New Hope it was going to spread like wildfire that Kel and Dom had been caught together. Thankfully no one else knew yet that Dom and his squad were coming for the winter.

"Kel, I'm sorry about this morning, I was…" Neal said trotting up next to Kel.

"Don't," Kel snapped. "I don't want to hear it."

Neal rode to the front of the convoy as Kel was avoiding most of the people by hiding near the back.

"Lady Kel?" Tobe asked when he and Kel pulled level.

"Yes Tobe?" Kel replied she wasn't upset with him.

"Peachblossom and Hoshi are both worried about you, and so's am I. What can we do to help?"

"Nothing Tobe, nothing can help, besides making Neal my practice partner for the next year." Kel explained, Tobe was one of the few who had made no comment to that news that Kel and Dom had slept together, well at least until now.

"Ma'am I know this might upset you, but you and Sargeant Dom make a good match." Tobe said before riding off.

Kel just rode along at the back of the group as they made their way to New Hope. Eventually they arrived and Kel reached her study where she had a few messages from villagers, things like 'we missed you lady Kel' and others of the kind. Kel realised the villagers would always be there and she could always deny the rumors.

*******

"Lady Kel, just the woman I need to see." Said Neal as he came upon her in the training yards the next morning after breakfast.

"Don't try and sweet talk me Neal." Kel replied trying to focus on the moves her sword was making as it arched around her.

"I'm not trying to sweet talk you Kel, I just need to ask you a question." Neal said.

"What is is?" Kel replied still not stopping her movements.

"Would you mind awfully if Yuki and I got married here?" Neal asked.

Kel almost dropped her sword hearing this. "Why here?" stopping to drink some water and to continue talking with Neal.

"Well I'm stationed here and Yuki wants to stay with me and we were talking about it at Raoul's wedding and we decided to see if we could marry here. It wouldn't be huge or anything." Neal explained, he had spent a lot of time planning on asking Kel if this would be possible.

"And?" Kel asked.

"Well, you see, Yuki wants you to be a bridesmaid." Neal answered.

"Alright, have the wedding here. But, I am not being dragged into the planning, you will NOT skive off of your responsibilities, wedding night and the next two days I will understand, you need to give me an estimate for how many people will be here and when ASAP, you will let me call in a Dressmaker to help and you will not, I repeat NOT tell anyone about what you walked in on the other morning. Do I make myself clear?" Kel said.

"Dressmaker, as in Lalasa?" Neal asked.

"Yes, I want my best friend to have the best for her wedding day." Kel explained.

"Well it's a bit late, Yuki already spoke to her and she is willing to stay here until after the wedding." Neal explained.

"Then go for it." Kel said walking towards headquarters to go write reports for lord Wyldon.

About half an hour later some knocked on her study door.

"Enter."

"Lady Kel there are riders approaching on the Northwatch road." One of the civilians who was on watch duty this day said. Kel stood and walked with a deliberate pace towards the watch station already having a feeling she knew who this was. When she reached the top she accepted her spyglass from the solider in charge of watch. Kel studied the riders. Exactly who she thought they were.

"I should put up an enemy call to mess with them. But Merric may actually take it as an attack and cause damaged. Send up a friendlies call." Kel commanded.

The call was sent up and Kel moved downstairs to await the arrival of Dom's squad another squad and lord Raoul.


End file.
